From Hideous Beast to a Knight in Shining Armor
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Aren't you a little old to be playing make believe?" he asked from his perch at the bottom of the tree. Afraid you won't be cast as the knight, but rather the toad? the girl next door teased him./ Clarke and Bellamy have some fun in the summer sun! Modern AU BELLARKE FLUFF


A/N: - My first foray into The 100 Fanfiction! Hopefully I do it justice, and let me know if you all like it. Please.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Bell!" Octavia called out to her brother from the window of her best friend's treehouse. "Wanna come and play with us?" she asked, her brother who was just getting out of the driver's seat for the first time since getting his driver's permit.

"O, I'm not really in the mood, plus aren't you a little old to be playing make believe?" he questioned.

"Bellamy dear, just go play with your sister and Clarke." His mother encouraged as she came around the car and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ugh, fine" he agreed, before handing over the keys in his hand to his mother before running across the grass, and through the opening in the fence that Jake Griffin had unhinged so the kids could get from the Blake household and back safely.

"Calrke, Bell is gonna join us!" his sister hollered out the wooden window and towards the Griffin's house.

"She'll be out in a moment Octavia" Abby called out, from the slightly ajar door on the back deck. "Hi Bellamy, is your mom home? She asks, coming to stand on the edge of the deck.

"Yep, just got home."

"Good, I just want to run over there really quick and ask her if she wouldn't mind watching Clarke for the evening. Jak-"

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of staying home alone by myself, I mean I'm almost thirteen." Clarke snaps at her mother, while walking out of the house, and making her way over to stand by me.

"Clarke, you don't have to be so argumentative. Usually I can't keep you home, plus you love spending the night at Auroras." Abby tried to reason with her pre-teen daughter.

"Doesn't mean I like being babysat." She spit back viciously.

"I give up Clarke, I can't win with you. I'll be back in few; Bellamy can you 'entertain' them until I get back" Abby asks before throwing up her hands and heading back into the house not waiting for a response.

"Yes! Girl's night at my house!" O yelled down from her perch at the top of the tree. "We can eat pizza, and paint our nails, oh and my mom just got this new movie that I'm apparently too young to watch called the Notebook but I am sure we can sneak-watch it after she goes to bed." O called out with such excitement that it was hard for Clarke to not smile at the prospect of another night at the Blake's.

"Sounds like fun O, maybe I'll bring over my bead braider and I can style your hair." Clarke called up to the beaming brunette.

"Alright, now let's play! AND ACTION!" his sister yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Uh, not to ruin the realness of the game or anything but what exactly are we playing?" he asked Clarke who was making her way over to the tree.

"We're playing, well it doesn't really have a name but O and I are defending the tree house against a dragon with acid venom." She says like it's a typical game. "Sounds uh fun, so who am I?" I wonder. Clarke opens her mouth to say something, but my sister cuts her off. "You can be a knight coming to rescue us from the evil beast." She says gleefully.

"So basically you're a princess?" I ask rhetorically at Clarke, who seems to be throwing daggers at me with her eyes.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" she yelled at him, before throwing her golden hair over her shoulder and climbing up the treehouse ladder back towards O.

"Whatever you say Princess." He said sarcastically as he watched her climb up the steps with her fake sword pushed in the hemline of her shorts. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard her mumble something about annoying, stupid boys as she grasped rung after rung of the wooden pallets nailed into the tree.

Clarke was so busy coming up with appropriate adjectives to describe him that her hand stumbled over a rung in the ladder and she lost her footing. Luckily for her, he was watching her intently, _Not in a creepy way but in a your mother told me to watch you kind of way_ he thought to himself as he saw the blonde fall off the ladder in slow motion, and land with an oomph in his outstretched arms. _Close call_ he sighed in relief as he stared down at the girl next door.

"Clarke, are you okay?" O asked panicked, while looking out the treehouse door, before deciding it best to come down.

"Bell you saved her! You really are a knight in shining armor" Octavia squealed, while scurrying down the ladder and landing with a soft thud right beside us.

He was caught in the blonde sirens blue depths- _wait what this is Clarke?_ Clearing his throat he glanced back at Clarke who seemed to be fidgeting in his arms a bit. Coming to his senses he put Clarke back on solid ground, before brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "You okay there Princess?" He asked in all seriousness, before eyeing her up and down to make sure she hadn't hurt anything.

"Ye- yeah I'm fine." She says a bit shaken, before turning to O, who wraps her up in a hug.

"How about we take a break from slaying dragons and fuel up on a Connelly cone hmm?" His sister asks while clasping her hand and dragging Clarke away from the tree, without giving her a chance to answer.

Clarke turns back, throwing a quick "thank you" over her shoulder before ducking between the slats of the fence.

"No problem Princess" he calls out, his voice drowned out by the bubbly laughter of his younger sister and the blonde blue-eyed girl next door.

He glances at the treehouse for a moment in silence, thinking of all the summers past when he would scale the tower and he be beaten back for being the despicable fiendish beast, by the golden haired little girl.

"Bellamy?"

He is jostled out of his thoughts and brought back to the here and now by Abby, who seems to have been standing in front of him for quite some time.

"Uh, yeah?" he questions focusing back on his mother's best friend.

"How did it go?" she questions him with hands on hips.

"It went good, uh I mean fine." He stumbled out flustered as he thought of Clarke falling off that ladder. "No broken bones." He tact's on.

"Thanks you really are a life saver; I am always so worried about Clarke falling from this stupid treehouse." She thanks me, and then pulls me into a hug.

I chuckle into her shoulder before pulling back, "just call me a knight in shining armor." I quip before waving goodbye to Abby and making my way to the fence. _I wonder what those girls are up to now?_


End file.
